memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Kathryn Janeway
Révision article vedette Si tu continue comme ça, il risque fort d'être nommé "article vedette" :) - From Cardassia with pain 13 mars 2007 à 18:38 (UTC) :Si déjà on pouvait le faire sortir des articles incomplets, ça serait déjà pas si mal ! ;o) - Florian 21 mars 2007 à 19:14 (UTC) Je suppose que tu parles de "Article en cours". Comme le message "Article incomplet", il s'agit d'un simple ligne de modèle à supprimer ou qui impacte un message automatique et une catégorie... - From Cardassia with pain 18 avril 2007 à 19:26 (UTC) Bon boulot :) Je vais vérifier l'article la semaine prochaine (pas encore eu le temps de le lire), et on en fera le nouvel article vedette. - From Cardassia with pain 23 avril 2007 à 19:43 (UTC) :Cool ! Merci :o) Florian_Nantes 24 avril 2007 à 15:29 (UTC) Y'a t'il une source de la traduction de "Welsh rarebit" - lapin à la Galloise, traduction littérale. Rien sur Google (sauf nous) et Wikipedia a créé l'article sous le nom Welsh rarebit. La VF a traduit par lapin que vous préparait votre grand-père. Donc j'intègre plutôt le vrai terme avec la traduction assez cohérente entre parenthèse. - From Cardassia with pain 29 avril 2007 à 15:04 (UTC) La citation du début est en doublon avec la section "citations caféinées", il n'y a pas d'autres grandes tirades à lui attribuer ? :J'ai trouvé une citation qui pourrait être sympa : "Set a course... for home.". Elle prononce cette phrase 2 fois : à la fin du pilote, "Caretaker", et à la fin du grand finale, "Endame". Florian_Nantes 4 mai 2007 à 18:36 (UTC) Je dis bravo !! Ca résume parfaitement la série et le personnage, par contre, en VF. - From Cardassia with pain 4 mai 2007 à 20:06 (UTC) ::"Entrez le cap ... pour la maison." ? 5 mai 2007 à 09:09 (UTC) :: Ou plutôt "Mettez le cap sur... la maison."" 5 mai 2007 à 17:08 (UTC) :Côté traductions "officielles", on a le choix: ::*Caretaker VOST: "M. Paris, cap... sur le quadrant Alpha." ::*Caretaker VF: "M. Paris, changez de cap... On rentre à la maison." ::*Engame VOST: "Etablissez une trajectoire... vers la Terre." ::*Endgame VF: "Veuillez mettre le cap... sur la Terre." : "Mettez le cap sur... la Terre.", peut-être ? Florian_Nantes 6 mai 2007 à 06:51 (UTC) Moi ça me va, faut voir ce qu'en pense les autres. - From Cardassia with pain 6 mai 2007 à 14:53 (UTC) ::Je pense qu'il est important d'exprimer le concept du 'homing' (rentrer à la maison). Sinon, avec ta phrase plutôt "Veuillez mettre" qui est plus féminin et correspond plus au personnage de Janeway, non ? Je vote pour : "Veuillez mettre le cap... On rentre à la maison. (Set a course... for home.)" — Cpt. K. "Going Home" Janeway ( ) ( ) ::Je pense (beaucoup ;-) qu'il faut avancer : j'ai passé l'article en statut "vedette". Cela ne nous empêche pas de continuer à le travailler... non ? J'ai mis cette citation sur la page d'accueil, mais si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je la remodifie. Ok ? Just tell me. 7 mai 2007 à 16:12 (UTC) :::Bah, moi ça me va ;o) C'est vrai que c'est le "for home" qui est pas évident à retranscrire. "chez nous", peut être ? Florian_Nantes 9 mai 2007 à 14:08 (UTC) ::Ok pour chez nous, donc ? "Veuillez mettre le cap... chez nous. ("''Set a course... for home.") —Cpt. K. "Going Home" Janeway ( ) ( ) 9 mai 2007 à 14:23 (UTC) :Err... Ca sonne bizarre. "Veuillez entrer un cap... pour chez nous.", ou "Veuillez entrer une trajectoire... Nous rentrons chez nous", peut-être ?Florian_Nantes 9 mai 2007 à 16:50 (UTC) :: Bon, c'est la dernière (la plus littérale possible, non? Je reviens sur la politesse de KJ ; elle "commande" aussi. ;-) :"Entrez un cap... pour chez nous." ou pourquoi pas, tout simplement "Entrez un cap... pour la maison"? 9 mai 2007 à 20:50 (UTC) ::: Ok pour moi ! :o) Florian_Nantes 10 mai 2007 à 10:51 (UTC) ::En y réfléchissant, "Metre le cap sur" serait plus correct ; donc j'en reviens à ma propale initiale (et hop, regardez, je fais la roue !!!! ;-) → "Mettez le cap... sur la maison." Agreed!? Ok pour toi/vous ? ;o) 10 mai 2007 à 14:27 (UTC) A mon avis, il vaut mieux ne pas trop dériver de la vf car forcément on va avoir des gens qui vont se plaindre de ne pas avoir entendu la même phrase que dans l'épisode et vont s'amuser à la reformuler. - From Cardassia with pain 10 mai 2007 à 21:46 (UTC) ::Et comme les traductions VF sont fausses car on ne parle pas de "heading" ("cap" pour par ex. "Our new heading is 121 mark 6.") mais bien de "trajectoire" (course) au mot-à-mot (Caretaker a plein de citations du mot course), c'est encore plus "correct" de les mettre ? Si on pose la phrase VO originale derrière entre parenthèses, on reste "ISO" pour les deux épisodes : "Entrez une trajectoire... pour la maison. ("Set a course... for home.") " Mais si on a un consensus sur Endgame VF: "Veuillez mettre le cap... sur la Terre.", ca me va aussi. Ou la VOST! :o) (J'abandonne, assez discuté!) 11 mai 2007 à 09:51 (UTC) Une autre raison d'utiliser la VF (sauf bien sûr en cas d'erreur / incohérence de doublage) est qu'on évite de discuter 5 jours (et on est que 3 sur cette discussion pour le moment) sur la traduction la plus adaptée et ensuite d'éviter de se disputer, par la suite, avec les contributeurs qui voudront absolument reprendre la phrase exacte tirée de l'épisode. "Veuillez mettre le cap... sur la Terre." est parfait pour moi. Si la phrase doublée est explicitement erronée ou incohérente, on pourra la modifier tout en plaçant un commentaire caché pour expliquer de ne pas changer. - From Cardassia with pain 11 mai 2007 à 11:05 (UTC) :: Et je n'ais pas parlé de "bearing" — "Bearing two-one-three mark four." ( ) ! (Un cap, c'est un cap ! Une course, une... trajectoire.) Ce n'est pas une erreur / incohérence de doublage pour le cap, alors ? Si non, explique stp dans quel cas on a une erreur. Allez... "Veuillez mettre le cap... sur la Terre." Bof Bon, ca me va ;-) 11 mai 2007 à 12:29 (UTC) :::Bah moi ça me va pas du tout. Nan, je plaisante ;o) Ca me va aussi, rangez les phasers ! Florian_Nantes 12 mai 2007 à 11:23 (UTC) "Coffee substitute" Lu dans l'article : "Neelix servant à Janeway son substitut de café "Meilleur qu'un substitut de café"". Je crois que la phrase "Even better than coffee substitute" devrait plutôt se traduire par "Substitut encore meilleur que le café". Florian_Nantes 27 avril 2007 à 06:06 (UTC) :Google me l'a traduit par "Encore meilleur que le produit de remplacement de café" ; la charnière de la phrase est than (que, qu'un) "coffee substitute" (substitut de café). J'ai zappé le mot "encore" car je ne le trouve pas trop français et cela sonne mal avec "meilleur" ... 27 avril 2007 à 07:39 (UTC) Oh, le "encore" ne me gêne pas, c'est le double "substitute" qui me gêne :-) Dans , Janeway veut se répliquer un "vrai" café, mais Neelix lui propose sa boisson maison qu'il prétend être encore meilleure. Ce n'est pas un "substitut meilleur qu'un '''autre' substitut''", c'est un "substitut meilleur que la boisson d'origine". D'ailleurs, dans la description En: de l'image, "Even better than coffee substitute" est le nom de la boisson de Neelix (d'ailleurs, "Even" est écrit avec un "E" majuscule), ce n'est pas une phrase. J'ai plutôt l'impression que "Even-better-than-coffee" est le qualificatif de "substitute" lol Florian_Nantes 27 avril 2007 à 11:11 (UTC) : Je n'ais pas les DVDs en vf de VOY. Si tu les as, que disent-ils dans cet épisode? Sinon, Phiiiil !!! ;) 27 avril 2007 à 12:57 (UTC) Je vérifie ce week-end ;o) Florian_Nantes 27 avril 2007 à 14:01 (UTC) ::Je ne sais pas tout, je ne suis qu'un Q :) Il faut écouter la VF, pas les DVD en ce moment. - From Cardassia with pain 27 avril 2007 à 19:32 (UTC) Voilà ce que donne la VF: :_ Neelix. Auriez-vous simplement un peu de café ? :_ Non. Mais vous allez avoir qqc d'encore meilleur ! :_ Je ne veux rien de meilleur. Je veux simplement un café. :_ Attendez ! Ce nectar provient d'une graine que j'ai découvert lors de notre expedition sur... :_ Je vous remercie. Je vais me servir du synthetiseur et m'en faire un moi-même. :_ Je ne trouverais pas cela correct, Capitaine... :_ Je vous demande pardon ? :_ Vis à vis de l'équipage, vous devez donner l'exemple, comprenez vous ? :_ Certes... Merci de me rappeler à mon devoir... :_ C'est normal. Soyons clairs : vous avez demandé à chacun de s'astreindre à consommer des produits naturels, pour économiser nos réserves d'énergie, d'accord ? Cette contrainte est légitime si vous l'appliquez aussi ! N'ai-je pas raison ? :_ Tout à fait. Et bien nous allons goûter ce merveilleux nectar de votre composition. Sur cette dernière phrase, la VOST donne (y compris les guillemets): :_ Bien. Donnez-moi votre substitut "encore meilleur que le café". Florian_Nantes 30 avril 2007 à 14:02 (UTC) :Je m'incline devant la VOST ! Va pour "substitut encore meilleur que le café". You won. 30 avril 2007 à 15:30 (UTC)